The Date Let's Try Again
by skittellgirl
Summary: Henry isn't satisfied with the date he and Vicki had


Title: The Date (Let's Try Again)

Summary: Henry isn't satisfied with the "date" he and Vicki had.

Rating: PG 13 to R (to be safe)

Comments: This is my first Blood Ties fanfic- be kind!

Spoilers: through "Drawn and Quartered"

Henry Fitzroy sat in the workspace that he had set up in his luxury condominium, supposedly finishing some sketches for his latest novel series. In reality, he hadn't gotten much done past a few doodles. He couldn't stop thinking about the "date" that he had taken Vicki on to the art show. He hadn't been using his usual charm or trying to manipulate her when he had said that he wanted to go with someone special; it had just been that he had been so worried about what was going on with Maya. He knew that Vicki had been disappointed; although the detective denied it, he had sensed the hitch in her breathing and the change in heartbeat when he had told her that their date would have to be business. And she really _had _looked beautiful in that dress.

Henry sighed and put down his pencil. Perhaps, even with his lack of experience with dating, he could hope to try again. After all, he knew he would be able to think of nothing else until he made the attempt. Vicki Nelson tended to do that to him. With that in mind, he strode over to his phone and picked it up. Taking a deep breath, or at least as deep as a vampire could, he dialed a very familiar number.

Meanwhile, in her office, Vicki was just finishing up some late night paperwork. Normally, she would leave it to Coreen, but considering the fact that the poor girl had just gotten involved with another "boyfriend from Hell", she had given her a few days off. Vicki felt that she could use the quiet, anyway. Ever since her "date" with Henry, she had felt off. She had been surprised herself at how enthusiastic she had been to go out with him, and also shocked at the pang of disappointment that she had felt when it turned into business. The incident with Christina, or as Vicki fondly (and privately) thought of her, Bitchzilla, had pushed feelings for Henry she hadn't even know she had to the surface. She knew Henry cared for her, that much was obvious at this point. _How _he felt, precisely, was the question.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a phone call. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled as she recognized the number. "Hey, what's up, Henry?"

"Hello, Vicki," Henry started. "Listen, about our date.."

"Henry, it's OK," Vicki assured him. "I know that you were worried about your friend." Henry could hear the change in her breath, though, and frowned.

"That is still no excuse. I promised you a good evening and I didn't deliver. I was hoping that you would give me the chance to make it up to you. No business this time, I promise."

Vicki smiled broadly. Henry was trying to ask her out, _again_. She cleared her throat, and responded, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I think I could clear something off of my calendar for you."

Henry grinned. "That would be much appreciated, m'lady. How is Friday night for you? About eight o'clock?"

Vicki replied, "That could be doable. But if you think you're getting me in a dress again, you better think twice, buster."

"Heaven forbid," Henry laughed. "So, it's a date, then?"

"It's a date," said Vicki. "But one thing, Henry"

"What?"

"Leave the codpiece at home."

Before Henry could reply with a smart retort, the line went dead. He smiled down at the phone, and went back to his work, his heart considerably lightened.

Friday night arrived far too slowly for Vicki. She had decided on black dress slacks, which were not a dress but most likely nice enough for whatever Henry had planned. She had put on a simple blue top, and had done her hair much like she had done for the art show. She sat on the edge of her desk, nervously picking at her nails. At exactly eight o' clock, the door to the office opened and Henry walked in. She gulped audibly at him. He was dressed in a simple pair of black slacks as well, and was wearing one of his simple silk button down shirts with the top few buttons undone. He had paired that with a black blazer and his leather jacket. Henry smiled as he heard her heartbeat increase, sensed her arousal. He remained silent on the subject, though, fearful to push her too far.

"You gonna stare at me all night?" Vicki joked, trying to lighten the moment as best she could.

"You look beautiful," Henry replied softly, looking into her eyes.

"You've used that line before," Vicki said, not looking away.

"It always stands true," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"So what have you planned for tonight, Your Grace?" she asked, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Follow me, m'lady", he replied, giving her his arm. She took it, and they headed out the door.

Vicki had expected Henry to take her to a restaurant where there were seventeen forks and the menu was in a foreign language, so she was pleasantly surprised when he took her into a simple yet elegant one near the office. He ordered the most expensive wine on the menu, yet took care to make sure it was one Vicki would like. He graciously agreed to cover the bill, although Vicki had offered to chip in. The conversation flowed as freely as the wine, and Vicki thought that half the restaurant had to be staring at them from all the laughter that flowed from their table.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" she laughed, trying to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Sadly, no," Henry laughed. "There I am, right in the middle of the Philharmonic in Prague, and there are both the ladies Colefax and Colehurn tearing at each other's clothing, shrieking like banshees. Let me tell you, it definitely put off romancing the nobility for a while."

"Serves you right, Lord of Lechery," Vicki chuckled. "I can't believe you invited both your girlfriends out on the same night."

"They weren't exactly girlfriends," he replied. "More like partners"

"Ah, yes, you always did like to play with your food," Vicki responded, agitation creeping into her voice.

"Vicki, I wasn't lying when I said that you were special to me," Henry assured her, sensing her aggravation.

"Then why didn't you just tell me about Maya?" she demanded, looking into his eyes.

Henry sighed, and started "Maya's mother perceived me a monster. It wasn't the first time that it had happened, but it was the first time that it cost me a family. I know that you have seen me at my worst, and I didn't want to tell you anything that would bring that memory back for you. You mean everything to me, Vicki. When you were passed out after Christina attacked you, I told her that you were my future, and I meant it. I also said that I would kill her if she came into my territory again, and I meant that too. And as far as playing with my food, I would stop tomorrow for you. I know that you are probably panicking right now. I can sense your heartbeat increasing. I just wanted you to know the truth. If you want me to take you home now, I will." he finished, barely daring to look at her.

Vicki was stunned. She had never seen Henry so vulnerable, and it tore at her. She took his hand, and forced his eyes to hers. She started, "Henry, I know that you are a good man. I would never have given you my blood it I didn't trust you. I will _never_ seen you as a monster. You are loyal, kind, and loving, and what you did for Maya only proves that . I care for you. And I hate talking about my feelings, so you damn well better know that I am serious," she finished, chuckling lightly.

Henry smiled, but said, "Celluci doesn't agree. You heard what he said at the morgue."

"He was wrong," Vicki stated simply. "And what he thinks doesn't matter. He is my friend, yes. I want the best for him. I want him to be safe. But he is not my boyfriend anymore. He doesn't get to tell me what to do with my life. No one does."

"That is a safe fact," laughed Henry again. "So, do you want me to take you home now?"

"Actually, can we go back to your place?" asked Vicki. "I don't want to end the evening yet."

"As the lady wishes," he replied, signaling for the waiter.

As they rode home in Henry's car, he could sense Vicki's arousal growing. To be honest, his own had been building for some time now. But if there was anything Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, was, it was a gentleman. All jokes and double entendres aside, he did not want to do anything to jeopardize the closeness that he and Vicki had achieved that evening. So when they arrived at his apartment, he turned to her and asked, "What do you want to do? I could start the DVD player, or we could just keep talking. The choice is yours."

Vicki smiled, and said, "Well, can I tell you a secret, Your Grace?"

He moved closer, "Of course, m'lady."

She moved even closer, and whispered in his ear, "Ever since I saw you in those clothes, all I could think of was taking them off. Slowly."

He broke out in a feral grin, and pulled her to him. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before, hard, insisting, and she met him completely. He pulled away from her long enough to open the door to his apartment, and pulled her inside with him. The door had barely shut when she pinned him to the back of it, kissing the cleft of his chin, down his throat, letting her lips graze over the exposed portion of his chest. His hands were running all over her body, grasping at the hem of her shirt. She pulled away long enough to let him pull it off of her, and then pinned him to the door again, pulling at the buttons on his own shirt. He laughed, and said "I thought you wanted them off slowly."

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind," she replied breathlessly.

"So it is," he agreed, and with his vampire speed, picked her up and placed her on her back on his bed. He stood up, and proceeded to tantalizingly remove his clothing piece by piece. She gasped when he revealed himself to her, and he growled with satisfaction. She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him down onto the bed, standing as he fell. She stood before him, and a little more hesitantly than he, removed the rest of her clothes. The look in his eyes when he saw her in all her glory made her feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. He pulled her back onto the bed, and whispered to her, "I get to play now, Victoria."

He kissed her again, harder, pulling her lower lip between his teeth and nipped lightly. She moaned, and he continued down her body. He thrilled in the pulsing of her blood and her arousal as her pleasured her with his lips, his tongue. When he reached the center of her, he dove in like a starving man and Vicki gripped the sheets, trying to gain even some semblance of control. When she came, it was like a tsunami crashing over her and she shook from the affect.

He waited until she stopped shaking, and looked into her eyes. She look back at him, and said, "Please, Henry, I'm sure. I want you." He covered her body fully with his, and never looking from her eyes, entered her tenderly. It felt so tight, so right, that it was all he could do to allow her time to adjust to his size. She looked up at him and practically growled, "If you don't get moving Fitzroy, I am going to stake you." He laughed, and began to thrust. As the movements overtook them both, he moved to the sweet spot on her neck and bit down. As her blood once again filled his mouth, they both screamed their release.

Much later, and many couplings later, Henry could feel the sun approach. He turned to Vicki and said, "The sun is coming up. I just wanted to tell you I love you before it rises."

"I know, Henry," Vicki replied. "I love you too. But you have broken a cardinal dating rule."

"What's that?" he asked, confused.

"Never do anything on the first date that you cannot top on the second."

"You underestimate me, Victoria."

"I guess I will just have to wait to find out then, won't I?"

"Yes, you will."

As the sleep claimed them both, Vicki realized that she was looking forward to it.


End file.
